Feelings NEVER change over time
by caramel199012
Summary: Sawyer gets a chance to save ana's life thanks to the other. But why are they helping? Tkes place end of season 2 beginning of season 3 rated pg13 for some bad language
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Feelings never change over time

rating: pg13

summary: sawyer gets a chance to save ana's life takes place at the end of season 2-begingin of season 3

Part 1

As he woke, the jungle was all surrounding him. The cage, gone. His dirty blonde hair covering his face as the sun burnt his skin. His heart pounding, still torn in two from his recent loss. How long had it been since he had looked into her deep, dark eyes or felt her smooth, sun kissed skin next to his. Sawyer had not realised his love for the dark beauty until he had lost her, he would do anything to get her back, have her here now, at his side.

His trance was broken by the sound of voices only a few feet from him.

"It's about time you woke up!" The voice familiar to him, made his skin crawl. The reason he lost his love. Henry.

"What do you want, not Henry?" His gaze rising to the other. He sat in a chair just feet away from him, a smug look covering his features.

"Now, now Sawyer, you and I both know that isn't my name. You must feel at a great disadvantage, not knowing what my name actually is. I'll give you a clue shall I? It begins with a B." The cowboy rose to his feet, the corners of his mouth raising. A snigger escaping his tight lips.

"Bastard?" His dimples deep and meaningful as Henry Gale's expression angered.

"It's Ben, Sawyer." Another smile erupting from Sawyer's face.

"Well, well, Ben, your second name seems awfully familiar, kinda like mine." Ben's patience was at it's last tether.

"Would you like my offer or not Sawyer?" Sawyers head cocking ever so slightly, his gaze never leaving Ben's.

"And what would that be now?" He didn't trust this Ben as far as he could throw him, and he was enjoying teasing him way too much.

"My offer, Sawyer. Would you like your girl back? Ana-Lucia I believe her name was." The arrogant smile vanished from Sawyer's face, his expression angered, hurt apparent in his eyes.

"You mention her name one more time and I swear I'll . . ."

"You swear you'll what Sawyer? There is a way. But we must act quickly or Ana-Lucia will be lost forever."

Part 2

Striding through the corridors, Sawyer and Ben passed many doors. Most of them stood locked, finally, after what seemed like fifteen minutes they stopped at yet another locked door. Feeling into his pocket Ben pulled out a rounded key, rusted with age. Placing the key in the lock, Ben's hand trembled ever so slightly. This did not miss Sawyer's attention. What was Ben so nervous about? Was he even telling the truth? The door swung open with a click and Sawyer found himself in front of an empty room.

"What the heck is this, psycho?" Anger rising through his veins, the whites of his eyes swelling to a greater size.

"You can not prevent her from being shot Sawyer, but you can stop it being fatal. Good luck Sawyer." Feeling hands on his chest, Sawyer looked down before being swiftly pushed into the room. The walls disappearing by the second. His heart banging against it's cage, attempting escape as he swivelled round, rapidly. The room no longer around him, surrounded by the jungle once more. The sky beginning to darken.

Jack, Kate and locke behind him. This was the night Michael killed Ana, and he was going to be too late to save her again. He couldn't sit back and watch her die. Not again. Sawyers pace quickened. Before long he was in full sprint, leaving the rest far behind, puzzled. The jungle whizzed past him at great speed, his blonde hair flowing behind him as the cool air stung his face. Nothing was going to stop him saving his girl. Fear began to rise in his chest. What would it be like to see her again? He could kiss her and touch her, watch her for as long as he liked and no one could take that away from him. He couldn't let her die. Not again. The warm skin of his hands clashed with the cool metal of the hatch door as he swung it open silently. Fear consuming him. He didn't let it show. In front of him stood Michael, aiming a gun at Ana.

Please if you read review and let me know what you think. part 3 coming soon i promise it will be longer :)


	2. Chapter 3

Part 3

Michael glanced up at Ana sorrow filling his eyes. The gun tight in his grasp.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"For what?" A shot echoed off the walls. Michael sprawled across the floor underneath an angry Sawyer, his side aching. Letting himself and Michael up, Sawyer sent a warning glance in his direction.

"Don't hurt her and I won't tell anyone what you're up to. I'll let you do all of it." His expression serious for the first time Michael had noticed. He actually cared about someone. Maybe he was in love, god had he missed a lot by going after the others. What had he done?

"Fine. But ya gotta understand, I only want my boy back." The gun still rested in his hands, finger still automatically lingering on the trigger.

"Michael?" Rapidly spinning around at the voice, Michael's finger slipped, gun erupting into life, two bullets leaving it and lodging themselves inside their host. Libby. Still holding the blankets to her stomach. Her blonde hair falling across her face as her eyes flutter shut. Silence engulfed the room. Michael looked at his work in shock. Terror etching it's way across his face as his hands began to shake.

"You asshole! Look what ya gone and done now. If your gonna make this work, hurry your stupid ass up, let non-Henry out of that armoury and go help her unless you want a dead body on your hands." The commands slipped out of his mouth smoothly. It felt strangely good. Snapping himself out of the trance, he rushed to Ana's side. Her hand rested neatly on her hip, lips parted and eyes tightly closed, yet still, she managed to look as beautiful as ever. Scared to even move, Sawyer raised his hand to her neck, gently feeling for a pulse. Thump, thump, the steady rhythm of her heart, slowing rapidly as the blood seeped out of her body. Her skin still warm under his hand.

He hated to admit it, but he needed jack. Jack could save her. He couldn't, no matter how much he wished he could. Gently gliding his hand down her cheek, he watched her slowly breathing, chest gently rising and falling. He couldn't believe it was really her. Right there in front of him, her life hanging in the balance. He was home. Where he was supposed to be, by her side. He raised his hand to her hair, brushing it swiftly out of her face, letting himself linger there for a second more. Standing up he lightly kissed her forehead before rushing to fetch jack's medical supplies. He had no idea what he was doing, but he couldn't just sit and wait for old jacko to get here. He rummaged through every cupboard he could find, pulling everything out. God he hopped the doc hadn't hidden them from him. The debris on the floor began pilling up. Finally putting his hands on their target he rushed through the pile of obstacles on the floor and rushed back to his girls side.

Not-Henry stalked past, before rushing out of the door, as Michael hurried to Libby's side. Kneeling once more in front of Ana, Sawyer carefully raised her top, revealing a deep bullet wound lodged in her rib cage. Working as fast and gently as he could, he found a pair of tweezers and worked on removing the bullet from her wound. He dropped it hastily to the floor, the metal clashing with a clang. He lifted a cloth to her skin, applying pressure to the wound. Ana began to squirm beneath his touch. He let go, terrified of hurting her more than she was already hurting. Her eyes began to flutter, until open wide. Her dark eyes met his light. One word escaping her lips before she drifted once more into unconsciousness.

"Sawyer."

The door burst open. Slamming against the wall as footsteps approached.

"Sawyer what the heck was all that. . . Oh my god, what happened?"


	3. Chapter 4

Part 4

It had been two hours since the shootings; Libby was laid on the lower bunk, Hurley at her side, tears filling his eyes, her hand clasped loosely in his. The blue blanket around her small fragile body, pulled up to her collar bone and neatly tucked in under the mattress. Jack stood at the entrance to the bedroom part of the hatch, sorrow covering his face. It was only a matter of time, and everyone knew it. He had to talk to Sawyer. Turning into the lounge area, Sawyer sat on the table, brushing Ana's dark hair out of her face as she battled on. His hair raggy, his clothes too. Her blood splattered up his shirt. He hadn't changed, he hadn't even washed. Only his hands were clean. His eyes had lost their sparkle and his smile, dimples, no longer remained.

Feeling eyes burning the back of his head he turned to find Jack standing behind him. He rose to meet him.

"What's up doc?" (_AN. No pun intended.)_

"We need to talk. Not here." He strode out of the hatch, waiting outside of the hatch door for Sawyer to join him. Taking one last glance at Ana, Sawyer followed. One step out of the hatch and he was surrounded by jungle. No Jack in sight.

"Sawyer." He turned to find Jack behind him leaning against the hatch wall.

"She's gonna be alright, isn't she?"

"I don't know Sawyer. Maybe if we were in a hospital right now, but we're not and it was quite a bad wound. I'm not sure. She's lucky she didn't crack a rib, or burst a lung. But she's definitely doing better than Libby, at least Ana stands a chance. There's nothing I can do for Libby, that's why I wanted to talk."

The leaves rustled in the gentle breeze and the birds chirped in the trees. Everything was nature here. The trees, the grass, the jungle. The hatch changed all of that, as did all of this death. Sawyer shuffled his feet. He didn't care about Libby. He wasn't happy she was dying but he didn't care, all he cared about was Ana, and he wanted to get back to her.

"Why you tellin' me this doc?"

"I want you to get the statues, Sawyer. It will make it easier for her." Sawyer sighed. He didn't want to waste any of his time. His precious time he had left with Ana, even after coming back all this way he still might not be able to save her, he still might lose her. Looking up into Jack's eyes, he knew what he had to do.

"Fine, but anything happens to Ana while I'm gone and there is gonna be hell on when I get back."

He stormed through the jungle, his pace quickening with every step. Twigs snapped under his feet as the jungle awakened around him the bushes covered his view. Pushing them aside he catches a glimpse of the beach. Golden sand, covered in tiny little tents. The sea splashing wildly at the shore. Hurrying his pace, his feet led him to his tent, making sure he ignored all of his neighbours stares and questions. The night's air engulfed the land, the camp fires lighting up his view. Pulling back the canvas of his tent, he stepped inside. Lifting up the scrap metal and rummaging around in the dark for the drugs. When he finally put his hands on the statues, his mind triumphed. He pulled two of the statues out of his stash and placed them into the backpack, before throwing it over his shoulder and heading back out into the night's air. He made his way back up to the jungle, stopping as he walked past Ana's tent. He dawdled over to the entrance of her tent. Lifting the canvas and snooping inside. He stood motionless for a few seconds before reaching into the back of his pants. His hand came into contact with something hard, something cold. The gun. He starred at it for what seemed like an eternity before placing it on the makeshift bed.

"Present for ya chica."

He strolled calmly through the hatch door, backpack now in his hand. Waltzing up to Jack he dumped the backpack onto the table.

"Got your drugs doc. Ya happy now?" He wondered away, over to Ana, sitting by her side and taking her hand into his. He gently rubbed her fingers with his thumb. This was where he wanted to be.

"Hey Rambina. How ya doin'? Feeling any better?" Her eyes fluttered at the sound of his voice.

"Chica? You in there?" His heart skipped a beat at the hope she might be waking up. His eyes lighting up, regaining some of their sparkle.

"Sawyer?" Her eyes opened wide, meeting his. They starred into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Her hand still tightly in his grasp.

"What ya doin' here cowboy?"

"What's it look like Ana – Lulu. I'm lookin after my girl." Her eyes squinted; she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm not your girl Sawyer." His grin emerged once more and his dimples deepened. She couldn't not look at them. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Oh you know you are Cupcake."


	4. Chapter 5

speckled girl – Thanks im glad you like it :) and im glad you like the idea too.

KSP33 - Sana hee hee I love sana lovers hee hee. Im glad you love the story.

Miralys – Im glad you love the sana. I hope this chapter will explain that a little bit, what I hoped people would get from this is that while he was stuck in the cage he had thinking time and with her dying his feelings began to come out. Let me know if this chapter makes it any clearer :)

Part 5

It had been a few weeks since the attack. Sawyer would not leave her alone. What had gotten into him? He had explained everything to her, about how she should have died, and about coming back in time to save her. What she didn't understand was why?

It was Libby's funeral tomorrow; she couldn't help but feel guilty for her death. She had argued with Jack for hours that morning to allow her to attend, but the doctor being the doctor he protested, she was still too weak.

"I'd like to show him weak." She muttered to herself as she attempted to crawl out of bed.

"Hey, hey, where do ya think your going rambina?" Sawyer appeared around the corner of the room.

"Oh great, just what I need." She rolled her eyes sarcastically as she threw a leg over the side of the bed. Within a few seconds she was fully standing up, wobbling from the lack of use of her legs. Sawyer grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"You need to rest Ana."

"I'll rest later. I am not missing Libby's funeral, you couldn't stop me if a meteoroid hit the island. I'm going." She was so stubborn.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned anyway? You have been totally different since this supposed time travel thing, haven't skitted me once."

"Things change Ana. You don't realise how much you care for someone till you lose them, and weather you want it or not, you have got my attention." She sighed and sat back on the bed. Brushing her hair out of her face before her head hung in her hands. Sawyer stood awkwardly in front of her, unsure of what action to take. Her shoulders began to shudder, and her breath wagered. Sawyer's heart melted, he carefully sat down beside her, his arm draping across her shoulders, pulling her into him. She wept into his chest.

"Don't worry chica. I'll look afta ya." She surrendered to his embrace, letting all of the guilt and grief wash over her; he brushed it all away, wiping the tears from below her eyes. Once more, their eyes connected, this time in a way neither of them had felt before. The tears welled up in her eyes, the connection proving too much. His eyes pulled on muscles in her heart she didn't even know she had before. Their gaze never breaking for a second. His breath hot on her skin, as he leaned in closer. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. They were caught up in the moment; she leaned up to meet his lips. The connection like nothing she had felt before. His hand slid down her back to rest on her hip, while hers reached up to his head and her fingers tangled in his hair. Their kiss, gentle and surprisingly loving. Her teeth scraped his lower lip, their kiss deepening.

"Ana? Are you here?" The pair tore apart, just as Jack walked into the room.

"Your up? I was just coming to get you. You wanted to come to the funeral, fine, but your straight back here after."

"Thanks Jack." As Jack turned to leave, Sawyers arm laced back around Ana's back as he lightly kissed her cheek.


	5. Chapter 6

Part 6

The sun was hot, burning the ground into a crisp, hard, earth. Libby's body was lowered into the ground, all of the castaways standing around the edge of the grave, sorrow apparent in their eyes. Ana's was the worst. Her eyes, no longer shone in the light, but caused the shadows to fall on her face in all the wrong ways. She looked tired. The tears welled up in her eyes, everyone could tell. No-one payed any attention to it. Her heart pounded in her chest, her jaw begingin to quiver. She wouldn't let all of these people see her cry. Sawyers arm draped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, her tears vanished.

She felt safe, sheltered in his arms, like nothing could harm her. Her hand found it's way to him, grasping it. Clasping fingers together, they fit.

Rose and Bernard were standing oppostie the couple. Rose glanced up, smiled, then nudged Bernard. His eyes followed hers, a beam growing acorss his face. The crowd suddenly jump at the voise of Sun.

"Boat, boat." All eyes cast out to sea at the luxuary sailboat floating peacefully only a few miles out. Sawyer kissed Ana's head, before raising his site once more to the boat.

" I'll be right back sweet cheeks." He squeezed her hand, one last time. Their connection now broken as he pulled his hand from hers, rushing down the beach towards the sea and the boat. He was closely followed by Jack and Sayid.

She sat on the lower bunk as he paced the floor before her.

"You're gonna burn a hole in the floor in a minute cowboy." Her eyebrow raised, a slight smirk across her lips.

"So what did you say this guys name was?" He paused his pacing, glancing up at her through his ragy, blonde hair; lips slightly parted.

"Desmond." He resumed his pacing. A sigh escaped Ana's lips.

"Well how did he get out there?" This time, Sawyer did not pause his pacing, but continued to do so while giving his answer.

"I already told ya all this chica. I'm not goin' through it again." She sighed again. Standing, with slight difficulty, before standing in the southerner's path. His eyes came up to meet hers. Head slightly cocked to one side.

"Are you trying to get dry or something? Cause you've been doing that for the past half hour, and it doesn't lok to me as if you're even damp anymore." His eyes hardened.

"What would you know." A growl erupted from somewhere inside her, anger flarring up, turning her face slightly pink.

"What the hell is your problem, cowboy? One minute, your all like, hell i love you chica. Then the next your just like an empty shell. What the heck did I do to make you so damb angry with me? huh?" He sighed, glancing up at the dark beauty. Her arms crossed across her chest, her stance highly unfriendly.

"You never loved me chica, you never even liked me, but hell no, I'll just play along. Get myself a servant like little miss spoilt ass. Break the guys heart when I'm sick of him doin' everythin' for me." Something inside her exploded.

"What the heck are you talking about? huh Sawyer? You think you know me so well, don't you? Well you know what? You don't. Bet you can't guess what I'm about to do, get myself out of here, away from the most annoying person on this island, before my fist gets awful friendly with his face."

By this time, a crowd had formed. Everyone was staring at the southerner and the latina, their argument the most interesting thing that had happened since the shooting. All eyes were fixed, curious to see what would happen next.

"Well fine, you go and do that chica. See if I care when you fall off a cliff in the dark, and then we'll see who looks afta ya when you need it." She turned to storm out, pushing through the crowd. Sawyer followed, he wanted to watch her storm out of his life, hopefully forever. A warning went off in his mind. In the corner of his eye, a man stood in the corner, a man with a gun. An "other". Running towards Ana he lept though the air, flying towards her, just like he would of had he of had wings. A painful shot rang through the air. The stabbing pain, shooting through him. Grabbing Sawyer's the gun from the floor, she retaliated. The other now lying flat on the floor. Crimson, red stains splattered up the walls.

She turned to Sawyer.

"I'm alright Chica. Just scrapped my arm." But as Sawyer stood up, he noticed something that scared him even more.


	6. Chapter 7

Part 7

Jack was playing doctor again, stitching up his arm, adding a bandage to it. Sawyer did not look happy.

"Gotta tell ya something doc." Jack's eyes raised to meet Sawyer's, as if telling him to go on.

"Rambina, split her stitches open."

"How do you know?" Dare he even ask?

"When that other attacked us. Must have happened when she fell to the ground."

"I'll see to her in a minute, Sawyer." There was a commotion in the other room. It sounded sort of struggle, a few screams followed. Jack darted up, into the other room Sawyer close on his heels. Five "others" stood in the room. One was restraining Kate, another restraining sayid and one restraining Ana, the other two (one of which was Ben) just pointing guns around. Sawyer's eyes expanded.

"Unhand her now!"

"Oh, I think this one likes her, Ben."

"Shut up, keith. Now listen and listen carefully." He raised the gun to Ana's head.

"Try anything, and I'll kill her." Sawyer's hand reached for his gun, neatly tucked in the back of his jeans.

"Drop the gun, Sawyer." His eye's met Ana's, if he didn;t they would kill her, he couldn't let taht happen.

"Don't you dare." Ben looked at her, slightly surprised. She would risk her life for the southerner, he hadn't expect this.

"Oh is that the way we are going to play, Ana? Maybe you don't care about your own life." He lowered the gun from her head, however he didn't put it down. The gun now pointed in the direction of her stomach.

"What the heck you doin' Ben?" His head slightly cocked, his dimples nowhere in sight, only anger in his eyes.

"Oh so you don't know yet. I'm guessing it's your's aswell Sawyer." Suddenly Ana clicked on.

"Your wrong, it's not possible. Besides even if you were right, there is no way possible for you to know."

"Is that a risk your willing to take Ana? Do you want to lose another child?" Sawyer's eyes grew big. His grip on the gun loosened as the shock set in.

"Put the gun down Sawyer." Sorrow filled his eye's. He couldn't let them take her, but if he didn't she would die. His grip losened even more. The gun clattered to the ground.

"A very wise decision, Sawyer. Goodbye." The rest of the others, let go of their captives and began to back out, guns raised. Ben now restraining Ana, the gun still at her stomach. Her eye's still connected with Sawyer's until the last second. The second when the bag came down over her head.

"We gotta get to her doc. You know she'll die if we don't." Jack raised his gaze from the floor.

"They won't hurt her,Sawyer."

"Unless you forgot Jacko, she has a gunshot wound in her chest, and unless you forgot this too; the stitches just split open. They aren't gonna do nothin' to help her, and if we're not quick, she's just gonna go and bleed to death." A sudden shuffling noise emerged from the doorway.

"I have an idea."


	7. Chapter 8

Part 8

Michael stood at the doorway.

"I have an idea." Both heads shot up into the direction of the voice as if willing him on.

"I know the way to their camp, maybe i could lead you guys there, that way we could ambush them and you could get Ana-Lucia backa nd I could get my boy." bOth faces looked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, why not. We may aswell try. Is anyone else going?" Michael looked at him suspiciously before replying.

"Well Iwas thinking of asking Kate, and Hurley, because I mean he was really angry about what they did to Libby and I think he might, you know, want revenge or something." Both Sawyer and Jack nodded at him. He left the room. Sawyer made sure that he was well out of the hatch before turning to Jack.

"I need to talk to you man."

Ana woke to a bright white ceiling. She raised her head to expore her surroundings. The room was small and cramped. Her hand going to her side, soaking up the blood from her wound. Was what Ben said true? Her other hand ventured to her stomach. She hoped that she could make this work. She couldn't lose another child, she just couldn't.

_Flashback_

_She woke to a bright room, a steady constant beeping in the background. Her hand instinctivly went to her stomach. The pain shooting through her body. Her mind wondered back to the previous night and the memories flooded back to her. Would her baby survive? Tears welled up in her eyes. The door suddenly swung open throwing her out of her trance._

_"Mija, oh thank god. How do you feel?" Her mother sat down at her side, taking her hand into her own._

_"Mum, is the baby okay?" Sorrow filled her face and she ducked her head down in pain, her own eyes filling with tears._

_"They don't know if it will make it."_

_End flashback._

The trek through the jungle was long and hard. The trees standing their guard and bloking their path. Michael led the way. Sawyer close on his heels, erging him to speed up. It had taken them hours, but they were finally nearly there. They came to a clearing, the green grass sprawled acoss the landscape. Jack coming up to the front of the line.

"Are you sure this is the way Michael, I think we've gone the wrong way."

"We're going the right way." A sudden pain hit the back of Kate's neck. She shuddered before dropping to the ground. Jack ran up behind her catching her before her fall, he picked her up and began to run for cover with her safe in his arms. Something hit the back of his knee and he too shuddered to the ground. A few feet away Sawyer was also collapsing to the ground. Hurley, still next to the cover of the trees, turned and ran. Before long he was out of site.

Yet again, Sawyer woke in a cage. Kate in the one opposite. He needed to get to Ana. Jack was in a dark room, a large window seperating his room with the next. Ben sat in his tiny,little room he could see all of them on his camera. He got up and left the room, the note laying innocently on his desk. He had gone to catch Hurley. He stormed down the corridors, a small shotgun in one hand.

"Ben. We need to talk. Ana, she needs a doctor, I was thinking maybe we could take her to theirs."

"I don't think that is a good idea Juliet."

"Do you want her to die, you knwo if she die's the baby goes too."

"Fine but be careful, anything happens radio me straight away."

As Ben walked off, Juliet stalked away in the opposite direction, to the room they were keeping Ana in. The door slowly opened.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Come with me, I'm going to get you to the doctor." She sat up on the bench, with some assistance from Juliet. Hesistating for a moment. She had to go, she couldn't risk her baby's life just sitting here doing nothing. She allowed Juliet to lead her out of the room, down the corridor and to another room. She opened the door to see Jack sitting in the corner.

"Hello Jack. Now we have to be quick, the others think I brought her here for medical attention. I'm helping you escape, but we have to be fast. Here is a map. It leads to a dock. Alex will meet you there with your friends. I can't come. It has to look as though I had nothing to do with this. That's why you have to knock me out. Alex will tell you everything else you need to know." She handed the map over to the now standing Jack.

"Good luck." The next thing she knew a fist was heading towards her. Everything went black.

Sawyer and Kate were already standing on the deck with alex when they got there. Jack was almost carrying Ana, her legs refusing to carry her. The moment Sawyer saw them he ran over. Ana exchanged arms, she now lay snuggly in Sawyer's embrace. He planted a light kiss on her headJack rushed to Kate's side.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jack." They both smiled goofily at each other, Sawyer and Ana both looking on with matching sly grins. Alex finally chipped in.

"If you get on that boat, it is all ready to go, follow these co-ordinates, when you get to that point there will be a man there, he will ask how you got there, tell him Ben sent you out. Those exact words or he will know something is wrong. That's all you need to know. Be quick, you don't want to get caught." Sawyer climbed over the step onto the boat, Ana still nestled in his arms. He placed her on the seat pulling a blanket over her cool body. Jack climbed over the step, turning to face Kate. He took her hand gently in his, helping her over the step and into the boat. Soon they were on their way.

The sea surrounded them, splashing up onto the sides if the boat. Kate was steering. Sawyer had a tight grasp of Ana's hand, Jack tending to her wound. They all knew that they would be alright. They were going home, and they could finally start the rest of their lives.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been two days since they had left the island, and finally on the horizon, there was a dock. The dock was in the middle of the sea, in the middle of no where. Just a woodern platform in the middle of the sea. Just like Alex had described. As they pulled up along side of it, a man appeared from inside of the small woodern hut. His hair long and tatty, dirt stained on his face. Where they just coming into a trap made for them by the others? They had no idea, all they could do was hope.

As Kate steered into the dock, Jack prepared to jump overboard onto the first land they had seen in two long, hard days. The boat creaked and bumped along the side of the platform. Jack jumped onto the dock in one quick leap. He strolled midlesly over to the man.

"God is it good to see a new face, to get off that boat.Your just where they said you would be." The man extended his hand and Jack politely shook it.

"I'm Jack." The man smiled gently before replying.

"And I am Edward. Call me Ed." Jack slightly smiled back at the man.

"It's nice to meet you Ed."

Behind the two mens backs Sawyer had joined them on the dock and was busy tieing the boat surcurely to it with big, strong ropes. Kate left her position at the wheel and lowered the ramp to the dock. Sawyer rushing back on to aid Ana. Kate brushed past him slipping off the boat. She joined Jack next to the man. Jacks arm sliding over her shoulders loosly. Sawyer glanced at Ana as they departed the boat, both sharing a smirk. Neither knew what had happened between Jack and Kate whilst on the boat. They both just suddenly became closer, just out of the blue bagan holding hands, sharing light kisses when they thought they hadn't been watching. They finally stopped behind Jack and Kate, Sawyer leaning over to greet the new face. They shook hands similar to what Ed had with Jack.

"So what we doing here dog"? Saywer asked rudely, Ana slapping his shoulder before showing an apoligetic expression to Ed.

"The names Ed. And to answer your question, you were sent here by Ben, you will rest here for tonight and tomorrow will continue your journey back home. I shall point you in the right direction, and if i can find a copy of that dang map lying around somewhere, you'll get that too." The group watched him suspiciously. Should they trust him? Sawyer didn't. He didn't like the idea of resting here tonight with this new guy. This new guy taht was obviously one of them.

"Don't take any offence to the nicknames Ed, he calls everyone like that." Jack explained, knowing all too well. Ed glared at Sawyer, then turned his gaze to Jack and nodded in reply.

"Right well, it is nearly sunset. You four should get some rest, and I shall have everything prepared for you by morning. I shall see you then. Goodnight." With that Ed dissapeared back into his little cabin. The group leaving the dock, headed back to the boat. The girls got into bed, cuddled up under the covers. Their men standing over them, placing kisses on their forheads. Jack exited the room, heading back up to the deck of the boat, while Sawyer lingured slightly longer. Kate had already drifted off into a deep sleep, her eye lids fluttering every few seconds. Sawyer sat gently on the edge of the bed, taking Ana's hand in his. He kissed it lightly before placing it back down on the bed. His arm raised to her head, brushing her hair out of her face and tucking the stray curls behind her ear. His hand then went to her stomach, where it rested. A smile forming on his face. His dimples indented his cheeks, and his gaze raised to meet Ana's as her hand landed silently ontop of his. He could stay like this forever, but he had to talk to Jack, urgently. He leaned in and left a butterfly kiss on er soft lips before pulling away, letting his hand lingure for a second longer on her stomach. Pulling his hand away he bagan to climb the stairs to the deck, glancing back to watch his girl roll over and snuggle down to sleep.

Before he knew it, he was on the decks. The nights air hitting him roughly in the face. Jack sat a few paces away from him, feet up on the railings. He was standing guard. Sawyer strolled over, taking a seat at Jack's side.

"So Doc. I think we need to talk. Don' you?" Jack's head rose to meet Sawyer's eyes. He already knew what about, he knew Sawyer had felt it too. Something wasn't right. His eyes glanced over onto the dock and into the small woodern house of Ed's. He could barely see the man, but he could tell he was rishing around doing something. Preparing for tomorrow, if he was telling the truth. Or was he preparing something else? They would find out soon enough, and he knew that he wouldn't let him lay a finger on Kate, just as he knew Sawyer would do the same for Ana.

"You don't trust him either then?" His gaze returned to Sawyer.

"Hell no Jacko. Something fishy round here, and it aint from the sea." A small grin tugged at Jack's lips before he looked back over to the cabin.

"You come to keep watch too?" He asked, his eyes fixed on the stranger.

"'Course. Didn' trust that dog. It was like what he was sayin' was all rehearst. Like he had said it a thousan' times before. He can stay in his littl' house over there all he likes, but the second he lays one foot on this boat, he's gonna damb sure wish he hadn'." Jack glanced back towards Sawyer. He wouldn't have even had to listen and he would have know what Sawyer meant. The feeling was nutreal. He felt the same way.

"So Doc, whatcha plannin' on doin' when we get back to the good ol' states?" He gave the doctor his cheeky, dimpled grin. Jack sighed, raising his hand to brush through his hair.

"I don't know. Buy a house, maybe move in with Kate. Try and get my job back at the hospital. You?" The southerner glanced out at the miles of open sea. It seemed so calm, maybe he could live by the sea, then when his baby was born, and it grew up, they could take it to the beach every day.

"I have no idea Doc. Get back to reality. Hell looks like I'm gonna have a kid." The smile reapeared on Sawyer's face. Jack chuckled slightly, before his gaze moved back to the house. Sawyer rose to his feet. He stretched his arms before heading to the lower deck of the boat.

"Jus' gonna go check on her. Be back in a few." Jack replied with a nod as Sawyer trudged down the stairs. His footsteps decreasing in volume with each step. Ed was still rushing around in his little house.

"I'm watching you, Ed." Jack stated as he stared at the man. He was just about to raise from his seat to check out this house of his, when Sawyer reamerged onto the deck.

"Probably not a good idea anyway." He thought to himself. Sawyer joined him again, sitting in the same seat as before.

"Boy this seat sure got cold while I was gone." A smirk appeared on Jack's face. This guy really was a comedian, wasn't he.

"Well, looks like we're playing watch dog for the rest of the night." Sawyer's gaze joined Jack's on the house.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sawyer woke to the sound of sea gulls calling. He could hear the water lapping off the sides of the boat, the cool sea breaze hitting his face. Had he fallen asleep? He hoped Jack had managed to stay awake, for the girls sake. Opening his eyes he realised he was no longer on the boat. He was on a beach. The water wasn't lapping off the sides of the boat, it was lapping off the shore. The golden sand glistened underneath him. He could taste it, along with the sickening salt sea swallowed deep down his throat. Where was he? What had happened to the others? What was Ed up to? He guessed he had been put back on the island, anger souring up inside of him. He let his head drop back to the sand as he growled out his frustration. His face red from the sun aswel as the anger. Pushing his anger to a different part of his brain, he raised to his hands and knees before using his hands to push himself up onto his feet. He felt dizzy. Had Ed knocked him out with something? He couldn't remember. He only knew one thing for sure now, he wasn't on their island. Buildings cluttered the road that had invaded the sand, he was home.

Wobling forwards he headed towards the road.

"Are you alright mister?" A teenage girl approached him, worried by his state of dizzyness. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm just fine and dan'y. Why would you care anyway?" His head now tiltet to the side, waiting for an answer. The girl looked at him in concern. She was determined to help the man in front of her.

"I'm training to become a doctor. You just look like you need help. Let me take you to the hospital." Sawyer pulled back out of her reach, wobling slightly on his unsturdy legs.

"I aint going nowhere sweatheart. Need to find my friends." The girl frowned before replying.

"Friends. What they look like? Where they the ones found by Jensen beach this morning?" Sawyer's head shot up.

"There were people found? Was one o' them a girl. Bout so high, latina, dark hair? Was she okay?" If Ana had been found, he wanted to go to her, as fast as possible.

"I'm not sure mister. They were all taken to the hospital though. Let me take you there. I can get someone to check your okay and then you might find your friends there okay?" The southerner sighed, running his hand through his hair before surrendering to the girl. He followed her towards her car, parked neatly on the edge of the beach, before slipping down into the passenger seat.

"So Jensen beach right. Where are we then? We near there?" The girl glanced over at him as she pulled out onto the road.

"Your not from here then huh? This here would be West Palm beach, Miami, Florida. Jensen beach isn't too far from here, and the hospital's close too. We'll be there in no time." The girl took a long breath in. Clicked on the indicater, stopping on the corner for a brief moment before turning to her left, inland.

"So mister. Where you from?" Sawyer looked at her in anger.

"Who cares where I'm from sweatheart. Just shut your mouth and drive faster, I gotta find me my girl."


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arriving at the hospital, Sawyer leapt out of the car, leaving the girl still sitting there. He sprinted towards the entrence or the E.R. As he came futher into the building he began to glance around, looking for a reception area. Finding it, he ran towards it, hlating only when he was directly in front of it. The receptionist sat on her computer, her pen in her mouth, chewing the end like a school girl. Sawyer couldn't help but grin, his dimples imprinting his cheeks. He was getting restless. After standing motionless in front of the desk for more than three minutes now, he had had enough. Clearing his throat to get the womans attention whilst leaning lazily on the desk. The woman jumped in shock before taking the pen from her mouth and turning towards Sawyer.

"Can I help you Sir?" She quiried politely, her eyes looking straight into his for an answer fingers ready on the computer keys to input any nessisary information.

"I'm looking for some people. They were brought in here earlier." He took a breath before describing. "Latina, brunette bout so tall. 'Nother brunette, not as pretty though. 'Nd a guy bout this high, shaved head." The woman recalled in her mind. She couldn't remember any of those people. Maybe the man. She recalled a man coming in earlier, she had guessed it was his wife they brought in with him. She was out cold. If she remembered rightly she had been taken up to intensive care, something to do with her brain.

"I'm not too sure about that Sir. Do you have any names for me to search for?" Her squeeky voice echoed off the walls of his head, driving him to insanity. The woman deciding not to tell Sawyer about the incident, just incase he got adjitated. Sawyer sighed. He glanced at the woman's name tag.Tilly.

"Yeah Milly, I do. Ana Lucia Cortez, Jack Shepard, and Kate somebody. Don't exactly remember her last name, don' think it ever popped up." The woman looked angered by this.

"It's Tilly Sir, not Milly. Just give me a moment." The woman scanned through her pc files, looking for the names the man had mentioned.

"I can't look for Kate because I don't have a last name. Jack was in here earlier for a check up, was found on a beach, no idea where he was. The Doctor said he was fine and he was discharged. He was with a girl though, could still be here, I'm not positive. Ana. Give me a second." Sawyer was starting to get really annoyed. This woman went and told him about damb Jack first. He didn't care about Jack. He cared about Ana.

"Yes, Sir she's here." Suddenly a man came up behind Sawyer, pushing the que and interupting the woman.

"Oi Miss. Some people need a doctor here, tell him to shove off." The blood on his forehead told her he must have been injured.

"Hey Bloody, get in the got damb que. Some people where here before you. If it were up to me I'd let ya bleed ta death." The woman looked between the two quareling men.

"Now Sir that isn't called for. Would you please step back in the que and you shall be seen to in a moment. You Sir need to see a doctor before you go see your friend. I'll need to take some details. After a doctor has checked you over you can see your friend. Name please." Sawyer emitted a low growl. His temper steadily rising. God he hated hospitals.

"James Ford. 'An I aint telin' ya nothin' else. You can search for my files on the computer. Find them under LA." The woman typed his name into her computer, searched for his files and asked him to take a seat.

Sawyer wondered over towards the seats, tapping his feet noisily, his anger and frustraion rising. An elderly woman behind him turned around and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Sir." He turned to look at her, his foot still tapping the ground madly. "Could you please not do that." She stated pointing to his tapping foot. "It's disturbing my program." She then pointed to the large TV screen in the corner of the waiting area. Sawyer snapped. Momentarily stopping the movement of his foot

"I'll do what the hell I want, Lady. You wanna watch TV? Go home and watch it there, this is a hospital petal, not a social club." He turned back in the other direction and continued the tapping. The woman moved away from him in discust.

After what seemed like hours, Sawyer had been called in to see a doctor. After his check up he was discharged, when he stood back in the growing que to see the receptionist. He had been in the que ten minutes before he was at the front once more.

"Hello Sir. I see your looking better. I take it you want to know what room your friend is in." Her large smile and blonde hair reminded Sawyer of a child's barbie doll.

"Yes I wanna know where she is now, sweatheart." The woman scrolled through the files on her pc before locating the correct one.

"Okay Sir. If you take the elevator, to floor number four. Take a left and she is in room number 15. Oh and good luck with that." She smiled at him before he left.

"Thanks barbie." He replied. He turned to leave before exclaiming. "Oh and by the way, ya got pen smeared all over your mouth cupcake." The woman starred back at him in horror, before opening the drawer under her desk to pull out her mirror. As he stepped into the elevator, Sawyer grinned, ear to ear, as the woman gasped in shock at the black ink smudged all over her lips. The doors closed.

Sayer turned to the buttons on his right, pressing number four like the woman had explained. The button lit up at his touch. The numbers flicked by at each floor he passed. 1,2,3 until finally landing on four. The bell pinged and the door slid open. The voice in the elevator stating "Fourth floor!" Sayer exited the elevator, turning left down the corridor. His hands began to sweat in his pockets as he became nervous. What would he find when he walked through that door? Would she be alright? He found door number 15, standing outside in fear to enter for several minutes, before allowing his hand to creep up to the door handle. The door swung open in one swift motion and he stepped inside.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As he walked through the door, his heart leapt into his mouth. She lay on the bed, sleeping like an angel, tubes connected to her through her arms. For the first time in years, tears welled up in Sawyers eyes. He hated to see her like this. After several minutes he finally realised there was someone else in the room with them. A nurse stood next to her bed, checking her vitals.

"Hello Sir. Are you here to visit Ana?" Sawyer watched the nurse for a few momnets before replying.

"Y-yeah. I-is she gonna be alright?" The nurse finished her work before wandering over to Sawyer.

"She is extreamely dehydrated mr?" Sawyer had to think for a moment before remembering to answer her question.

"Ford."

"Mr Ford. We have her on some drips at the moment to rehydrate her. Apart from that she seems to be alright. We have stitched up her wound on her side properly, someone had already looked at it but not to our standard." The woman said with a pompus smile. "We also bandaged it up. She should be alright, we are expecting her to wake up by tonight." Sawyer looked at Ana, helpless and weak. Suddenly Sawyers mind clicked.

"What about the baby? Is the baby alright?" The nurse looked at him blankly.

"Mr Ford. We had no idea that she was even pregnant. Are you sure that she is?" Sawyer's heart beat loudly in his chest. She had to be. His mind sighed in fear he could lose the child he might not have even had in the first place.

"She is." He stated. He had no doubt in his mind that he would become a father.

"We shall run some tests Mr Ford, an ultrasound maybe. We shall let you know for definate if she is pregnant and if the baby is in fact alright." The nurse smiled at him before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Sawyer strolled nervously over to the bed, reaching it, he lowered his hand to Ana's head to brush her hair from her face. The deep cut on her forehead brought tears to his eyes, her beautiful face covered in scratches, cuts and bruises. The door opened and Sawyer pulled back his hand like it had been bitten.

"Sawyer?" He turned at the sound of his name to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Hey there Jacko. How've ya been?" Jack smiled at the southerner.

"Not too bad, I was just coming to check on Ana. I had no idea where you were. I wanted to stay with Kate but sigh I couldn't leave Ana alone." Sawyer shared a grateful look with Jack.

"Thanks mate. How's Kate." Jack looked at his hands as his feet shifted. Sawyer regretted mentioning it.

"They don't know if she'll make it. She has major head traumer, they put her in intensive care." His voice dropped a level as his heart sank. Sawyer stolled to his side and patted his shoulder.

"Don' worry Doc. She'll be fine, jus' you watch." Jack smiled gratefully at his new found friend.

"I'd better go back to her now that you're here to keep an eye on Ana." Saywer put a hand to his shoulder as he turned to leave the room.

"Good luck Doc." Jack left the room closing the door behind him and leaving Sawyer once more with Ana. He couldn't help but be grateful that Ana wasn't in the state as Kate. He sat down next to Ana's bed, took her hand in his, and prepared for what could be a very long wait.

Hours past, and Sawyer had sat with Ana's hand in his for the entire time. He sighed. He just wished deep down that she would wake up, wake up and be alright. She moaned ever so slightly, her fingers twitching in his. He shot up from his seat on her bed and awaited her akakening.

"Ana? Are you awake?" His eyes watched her intently. Her eyelids fluttered but yet she still did not awaken from her slumber. Her raven hair curled around her shoulders just how Sawyer liked it.

"Sawyer?" She moaned, her eyes finally fluttered weakly open, her dark skin was now paled. Sawyer's grin widened the size of his face. His angel had came back to him once more, and he couldn't be more grateful.

"Thank god your alright chica. Had me worried there for a moment." She smiled weakly, meeting his goofy grin. She pulled her hand from his, gently resting it on her stomach. Her eyes glanced up to meet his.

"Sawyer, is the baby alright?"


End file.
